How Bad Do You Want It?
by krebsbach
Summary: Roman comes back to the Shield hotel room to be seduced by his two lovers Dean and Seth with a little help from Don Henley.


**How Bad Do You Want It**

You're leaving tongue marks on the carpet

And I know what you're lookin' at

You would walk on your lips through busted glass

If you could get next to that

You think this is love

You're education starts today

So you think this is love?

So tell me

How bad do you want it?

How bad do you want it?

Roman Reigns opened the door to the hotel room he was sharing with his two stable mates Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose. The room was dark except for the pale gold light from a small table lamp in the corner. The two queen size beds had been pushed together leaving a little less than half the room open. A chair sat directly in the middle of the cleared space.

"Guys? What the hell is going on?" Roman asked dropping his bag.

"Have a seat Ro." Roman jumped a little feeling Dean's lips suddenly against his ear. The older man pushing him toward the chair.

Seth stepped out of the shadows bare foot wearing sinfully tight skinny jeans. As he walked toward Roman he rolled his hips teasingly. Roman's mouth watered as Seth ghosted his hand down his bare chest. Roman was so focused on Seth he almost didn't notice that music had started to play his tag team partner was moving to the beat of the music.

Dean also shirtless moved to stand behind Roman his hands roaming over the bigger man's broad shoulders down his chest. "How bad do you want it Ro?

Seth settled himself on Roman's lap wrapping his arms around Roman's shoulders "How bad do you want it Roman?" Seth asked tracing his tongue along the shell of Roman's ear.

Dean kissed along Roman's neck as Seth rolled his hips grinding his firm ass against Roman's night stick hard cock. "Fuck!" Roman moaned thrusting his big hands into Seth hair yanking his head back dragging his lips along Seth's neck. He hissed as Dean sank his teeth into his ear lobe.

"Tsk. Tsk. You have to so answer the question Mr. Reigns if you want to play. How bad do you want it?" Dean's hot breath against Roman's ear made him shutter.

"Please. I want you both so bad Dean. Seth baby please." Roman begged violently shoving his hands down the back of Seth jeans squeezing the plump firm globes. He licked his way across the smooth tan skin of Seth chest while Dean plundered the high flyers lips over Roman's shoulder.

Wrapping his arms tightly around Seth's waist Roman surged to his feet taking the short steps to the beds tossing his burden into the center. Seth let out an unmanly squeal as he bounced on the mattress. Roman turn around reaching out he grabbed Dean by the front of his tenting jeans yanking him forward into a kiss.

Seth watched them kiss palming his own hard dick and licking his lips. "Shit you two are so fucking hot together."

Grabbing Dean's hips Roman shoved him down on top of Seth. Seth opened his legs letting Dean lay between them with his back against Seth's chest. Roman freed his aching cock from his jean stepping to the bed. "Both of you suck my cock. Now!" Roman growled.

Seth reached out tracing his finger down the thick throbbing vein on the underside Roman's hard cock. "God your cock is so beautiful." He whispered in awe leaning forward licked the leaking purple head. Dean buried his face into the crease of Roman's thigh nuzzling the heavy ball sack before sucking them into his mouth.

"Fuck! Love your mouths." Roman moaned cupping the back of Dean and Seth's heads gripping their hair tightly while Seth deep throated his cock.

Pulling off Roman's cock letting a line of spit trail from his lips to the delicious dick. Dean wrapped his fist around Seth's hard dripping cock pumping it. Seth moaned bucking into Dean's hand. He turned his head pressing his lips to Deans the fingers of his free hand wrapping around the older man's cock feeling it throb.

"I want both of you to fuck me. I need to feel both of you inside me together." Seth begged his lovers.

Roman's handsome face split in an evil smirk. "How bad do you want it baby boy?"

"I want it so bad Rome. So bad I prepped myself all day." Seth smirked stand up pushing his pants all the way down turning around he spread his ass cheeks showing his lover the inflatable butt plug he had been wearing all day.

Dean dropped to his knees his hands spreading Seth's perfect ass looking with fascination at the butt plug. Lean leaned forward licking along the edges of the plug making Seth moan like a porn star. "God baby this is so fucking hot. Such dirty needy little slut you are." Dean growled slowly pulling the plug from it snug resting place.

Grabbing both his lovers by the pulling them up into a kiss. "Strip now!" Roman snarled breaking the three way kiss.

Once all three men were naked Roman settled himself back against the headboard pumping his thick long cock. "Come here baby boy." He motioned Seth with his free hand. "Sit on my cock facing Dean."

Seth crawled over to Roman swinging his toned legs over the bigger man's lap. Bracing himself on Roman's muscled thighs Seth slow sat down impaling himself on fist thick cock. "Fuck Rome."

"Like my big dick in your ass don't you? You're a little slut for it aren't you Sethie?" Roman asked licking along Seth's neck. Gripping the back of Seth's thighs pulling them back.

"So fucking hot baby boy. Your ass full of Rome big dick." Dean licked his lips as he climbed between his lover's legs. His dick was so fucking hard leaking pre-cum like a river. "You ready baby?" Dean asked lining his cock up with Roman's slowly pushing inside Seth's over stuffed hole.

The pain of being over stretched burned through Seth's ass. He could feel his eyes starting to tear up as he bit lip. Roman stroked his big hands gently down his abs murmuring soothing words. Dean went slow pushing inside him with such care pressing soft kisses on Seth's mouth.

"So beautiful baby boy. God Sethie so fucking pretty stuffed full of our cocks." Dean moaned against Seth's lips when his dick was completely seated inside his smaller lover with his bigger lover's dick sliding against his. Dean placed Seth's legs on his shoulders.

They set a slowly pace drawing out their pleasure until Seth became impatient "Fuck harder please! Need it harder!"

Roman yanked Seth's head back by his hair. "Behave!" his dark eyes meeting Dean's blue grey orbs over Seth's shoulder conveying that Dean should not change his pace. No matter what Seth begged for. They were not going to hurt him by being tearing him by fucking him too hard.

Dean changed the angle of his thrust just a little chuckling when both Seth and Roman moaned. "Like that guys?"

"Fuck yeah! Dean. Rome. Fuck just like that going to cum." Seth panted.

Roman bucked his hips up slightly he could feel his orgasm building. "Fuck!" he yelled as his cum filled Seth.

"Shit I am going to cum." Dean snapped his hips forward hard his release shooting over Roman's dick deep inside Seth as Seth erupted all over their stomachs.

Slowly Dean pulled his softening dick from Seth's hole. Dropping down to the bed beside Roman panting. Roman gently lifted Seth off his cock placing him between himself and Dean. Seth could feel their combined cum leaking from his sore stretched asshole.

Closing his eyes Seth snuggled down between his lovers. "I love you both so much."

Roman laced his fingers with Dean's over Seth's hip. "We love you too baby boy. Always."

The End


End file.
